


overnight

by orphan_account



Series: Fire on Fire AU [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil has to babysit, and Elijah goes with him.
Relationships: Phil Lester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fire on Fire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	overnight

“Why did you agree to this again?” Elijah said, laying on Phil’s bed. He was watching Phil as he picked his room up and Phil shrugged.

“I need a couple of extra dollars for the fair next week,” Phil said nonchalantly, “Besides it’s just babysitting for the night.”

Elijah chuckled and Phil threw a dirty hoodie at him and he groaned. Phil hummed to himself before sitting on the floor and going through some of the video game cases that were scattered on his floor. He wasn’t sure why he was cleaning up, but who knows. He wasn’t babysitting at his house, so it didn’t really matter? Plus Elijah was going to be there, and god knows that he was way past the point of wanting to impress him.

Phil though had a babysitting job for the couple down the street. They had a five year-old, whose name was Peyton, who was the sweetest and shyest thing Phil had ever seen. He was an omega as well. His parents though were a beta and alpha, so unless Phil was over he didn’t have many other interactions with omegas.

When Phil first met Peyton, he was so excited about meeting someone like him. He snuggled up to Phil that day in their backyard. It touched Phil’s heart as well to see a little boy who was an omega like himself. Typically he never saw that, so knowing someone else was like him? It warmed his heart. Plus as far as he knew, Peyton’s parents said that because of them both being omega’s Phil was like Peyton’s best friend.

“Have you even babysat before?” Elijah asked, interrupting Phil from his thoughts. He had no idea if Phil even really knew what he was doing.

Phil hummed and turned to look at him. “Kind of. Not for this long though.”

Elijah nodded and Phil went and climbed up onto the bed beside him and laid down. He moved to lay on his side and he watched him and smiled. Elijah looked at him and chuckled before kissing Phil’s forehead.

“Besides it won’t be that bad, Peyton likes you as well,” Phil said.

“True, true.”

Phil sat up again and rubbed his eyes before checking his phone. They had a few hours before they needed to go over. Phil didn’t want to keep cleaning, not that he entirely had any reason to be cleaning.

“You okay?” Elijah asked and Phil looked at him.

“I dunno what to do until I have to head over there,” He hummed.

“I have an idea, but I don’t know if you’re up for it,” Elijah sat up and smirked and Phil hit him with a pillow. Elijah lost his balance and fell off the bed and Phil couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what you get.”

“What? For wanting to ask my boyfriend for a blowjob?”

Phil rolled his eyes and threw the pillow at him this time. “Yes. You’re annoying sometimes you know. “

Elijah just chuckled and kissed Phil’s cheek. He suggested they go get something to eat quickly and Phil agreed. He changed into jeans and a hoodie and headed downstairs. Phil’s parents were in the living room watching TV when Phil walked in.

“What was that noise upstairs?”

“Elijah was being dumb,” Phil rolled his eyes and asked them for a few dollars. His mum smiled at him and gave him a twenty, after Phil said what they were doing. He thanked her and they left.

They spent ten minutes walking into town. Elijah slipped his hand into Phil’s and held it. Birds were singing in the trees and cars were passing by. The wind created a slight chill and Phil let go of Elijah’s hand to pull his sleeves down. Grabbing his hands again Phil hummed.

The two talked about where they wanted to go and Phil suggested the new pizza place that had just opened up. Elijah agreed and chuckled when Phil got excited.

“You’re like an excited puppy,” He smiled and let Phil jump onto his back, “But you’re adorable so it’s fine.” He was oddly light, so Elijah could carry Phil around for a long time thankfully before needing a break.

Phil rolled his eyes again and kissed Elijah’s cheek. He buried his face in his neck and hummed. He breathed in Elijah’s scent and smiled to himself and Elijah shuddered at Phil’s breath on his neck. He should have been used to Phil doing that by now but it still made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. In a good way though.

When turning the street though Elijah noticed that the new place was packed. He sighed and Phil looked up and frowned. He had thought that since the place had been opened for a few weeks now it would have died down but he guessed not. Phil just really wanted pizza at this point before they had to go babysit, well he had to go. Elijah was just tagging along really for the hell of it. But he didn’t like the idea of Phil being alone in someone else’s house. Sadly it was just because of the reputation some alphas can have.

“Why don’t we just get some store bought ones? Or have something delivered then for the little guy?”

“That works, yeah,” Phil said and Elijah sat him down. “Just what do we do until then?”

Elijah started to smirk and Phil hit his arm and stormed off muttering, “I’m not sucking your dick, loser.” Laughing, Elijah ran him and kissed him and said he was sorry. Phil rolled his eyes and just simply told him he was a fool, to which Elijah agreed.

-

“You know the house pretty well, but upstairs in the bathroom is Peyton’s medicine,” Nathaniel, Peyton’s dad, told him. Phil nodded and listened to the instructions carefully. “If he complains then that his ear is bothering him just give him some.”

They headed into the living room, where Elijah was playing with Peyton. He was showing Elijah his new toys he had just gotten for Christmas and Elijah was willingly letting him. Elijah was telling him to show him how they work and smiling when Peyton got excited and bounced around the room. Phil smiled slightly and hoped that whenever they had kids themselves he would be this way.Definitely not now, but someday.

“There’s money on the counter if you want to order out,” he said.

“Oh, that’s okay, I have a few dollars.” Phil told him.

Nathaniel chuckled and shook his head. “Keep your money. My treat, plus your mum mentioned you were saving for the fair next week.”

Phil nodded sheepishly and smiled a bit. He just once again told him to keep his money, before Macy, Peyton’s mum, came down. She gave Phil Peyton’s sleep medicine if he has trouble falling asleep then. He thanked her and they said goodbye to Peyton and headed out. Elijah went back to playing with Peyton and Phil quickly ordered a pizza and breadsticks from his phone.

He went and sat beside Elijah and Peyton started to bounce around.

“Philly, Elijah likes my new truck,” He picked up a toy dump truck and Phil smiled at him.

“Oh, does he?” Peyton nodded and Phil smiled. “I ordered pizza for supper okay?”

Peyton nodded and moved to sit on Phil’s lap. Phil chuckled quietly and rubbed the little boys back and Elijah smiled at him. Unknown to Phil, Elijah was imagining Phil with their future child as well. In his mind Phil is going to be the best father he’ll ever meet. Phil just was a natural with children, which is going to end up being a bonus when they have kids someday.

For the next few hours Phil played with Peyton, they ate pizza and watched cartoons on the couch. Peyton loved when Phil was over, and Elijah was having a ball watching them. It was melting his heart. Phil checked the time on his phone and looked over at Peyton.

“Hey, it’s bed-time kiddo,” Phil said and Peyton pouted. “I’ll let you watch cartoons until you fall asleep on your tablet.” Phil bribed and Peyton agreed, rubbing his eyes.

Standing up, Phil picked Peyton up and balanced him on his hip and headed upstairs. Elijah watched them walk away and he smiled to himself and laid on the couch. Phil carried him into his bedroom and sat Peyton down on the ground and walked over to his closest. He opened the door and peeked in at the clothes before looking back to him.

"So -" Phil turned around on his heel - "What set of pjs do you wanna wear?"

Peyton stood there and placed his finger on his chin and made an exaggerated thinking face. Phil couldn't help but chuckle and he shook his head. Peyton stood there for a moment thinking before jumping up and down talking about his space pajamas. Nodding, Phil grabbed a onesie that had little galaxies and aliens on it and smiled when Peyton's face lit up again.

He helped him change into them before going and helping him brush his teeth. It was slightly a mess, and partially a disaster, but they made it through - like little champs if you will. Maybe not little for Phil, but for Peyton then.

As they headed back into his room, Peyton stopped and Phil looked at him. He told him to hang on a second and Phil watched his run back downstairs. He smiled to himself when he heard Peyton telling Elijah goodnight - plus all about his space pj's. He could hear Elijah telling him how cool they were and how he wanted some himself. Peyton said goodnight one last time before coming back up the stairs and into his room and Phil smiled at him.

"Did Elijah like your pj's?" He asked him, picking him up and putting him in bed.

"He said he wants a pair!" Peyton said excitedly - only to be followed by a yawn, and Phil tucked him in. He grabbed his tablet off the charger and set a timer on it for a half hour since he knew Peyton only took a few moments to fall asleep.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Phil turned a cartoon on for him to watch with the volume down low. He handed it to him and tucked him in before saying goodnight. Phil turned the nightlight on and his bedroom light off, before slightly closing the door and heading back downstairs.

Elijah was sitting on the couch and looked over when he heard Phil coming down. He watched Phil come over and he smiled.

"You know you're really good with kids," he said, and pulled Phil down to kiss him. Phil laughed slightly and kissed him back. "I mean that," Elijah said and looked at him.

Phil sat down on Elijah's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Yes I know sir."

Elijah buried his face in Phil's neck and scented him, causing Phil to hum. Elijah couldn't wait to have kids with Phil, and he loved watching him with kids. It was heaven on Earth.

-

Phil was asleep on top of Elijah on the couch and he rubbed his back. He couldn't sleep so he was watching something random on TV. He heard tiny footsteps coming down the stairs followed by sniffles. His head turned immediately, especially when he got a whiff of the distraught omega. His carefully moved Phil off of him and onto the couch and sat up. Peyton came over sniffling and clutching a blanket and told Elijah how he had a bad dream and wanted them.

"Phil," Elijah softly said and shook him.

Phil groaned and started to open his eyes after a moment and mumbled, "Hm?"

"Elijah had a bad dream," he said. Phil yawned and rubbed his eyes and carefully sat up. Peyton immediately came over and climbed onto Phil and he rubbed his back and shushed him.

For a little bit he wanted to be held by Phil, before he switched to Elijah. Elijah held him and rubbed his back and he and Phil both assured him it was okay. Peyton buried his face in Elijah's chest and breathed in his scent, and made a slight purr noise, and started to calm down. He sat back on the couch and smiled and held him close and Phil smiled at them. His pheromones were helping to calm him down thankfully.

"Ca - can I sleep wi - with you guys?" Peyton mumbled and rubbed his eyes. "Mummy an - and daddy let me with them."

Elijah looked at Phil and nodded and they both told him that he could. Peyton held onto Elijah until Phil had gone and gotten the air mattress set up, with pillows and blankets. They all got settled in and Peyton laid between them, cuddling Phil, until he fell asleep and Elijah looked at Phil who was falling asleep already. He definitely couldn't wait now until they had kids of their own.


End file.
